Diarios de Miss Artistas Perfectos
Los diarios de M.A.P. han sido lanzados por individual y estos expresan momentos que no son vistos en las series. Hasta ahora, solo tres personajes cuentan/contarán con diarios, los cuales son Josh Scott de The World of Niallhttp://theworldofniall.wikia.com/wiki/Josh_Scott%27s_diary, Perrie Maslow de Perrie and Arianahttp://perrieandariana.wikia.com/wiki/Perrie_Maslow%27s_diary, y Seth Ripley de Shake the Worldhttp://shaketheworld.wikia.com/wiki/Seth_Ripley%27s_diary. Se rumorea que Luke Matthews o Brady Vega de Kendall: Love To A Guy vayan a tener un diario. Kendall Mendler de Kendall: Love To A Guy también cuenta con un diario, solo que este es un discurso, por lo cual no cuenta como diario oficial. Lanzamiento Los diarios serán lanzados como los diarios de las muñecas "Ever After High" (primera y segunda edición), en forma de separador solo que con sus respectivos detalles. Estos vendrán incluidos en los libros/manoescritos, entre otros. Los diarios los puedes ver en el Wiki de cada serie o aquí abajo. El diario de Josh Scott Los Chicos También Sienten Pueden decir que alguien como yo es frío por dentro, que no tiene sentimientos. Todas esas personas siempre estarán equivocadas al respecto. Los chicos también sienten, lloran y aman. Últimamente estuve enamorado de la persona más linda, adorable y juguetona del mundo. Esa persona nunca me correspondería, no es así. Nunca de los nunca se fijaría en mi. Nadie nunca de los nunca hará que me sienta como me siento ahora, es tan perfect, me hace sonreír, la única excepción. No quiero pasar mi vida con alguien más, y afortunadamente es lo que estoy haciendo actualmente. Mi mundo puede ser el más raro que pueda haber. Episodio 1 Estábamos Niall y yo estudiando para un examen de... rayos, ni siquiera se que estudiamos. "Últimamente me ha atraído alguien en específico". No tengo ni la menor idea de porque dije eso. "Oh! Eso es tan tan tan bonito genial. ¿Me dejarás saber quien es... o al menos como es?". Niall hace una sonrisa tan adorable que ni siquiera puedo negarme a eso. "Tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos, siempre me pierdo en ellos. Su cabello castaño tan sedoso y suave. Y su hermosa sonrisa que siempre me pone de buenas aun que este enfadado". No puedo evitar sonreír y sentir eso que, ¿cómo le dicen?... mariposas en el estómago. "Oh por todos los pepinillos! Estás enamorado de mi... gemela!". Por un momento pensé que Niall iba a decir que me gustaba Sonny, pero ella tiene ojos cafés; luego pensé que diría que el me gustaba, y está muy clara la respuesta que... ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? "Esperen... ¡yo no tengo una gemela!". "Raro, ¿no?". Por poco y me hecho de cabeza. Niall puede ser infantil, mas es astuto. "¿Me dirás quien es?". Parpadea varias veces y sonríe. "Si pudiera, te lo diría". Episodio 2 Conozco todo sobre Niall y el sabe todo sobre mi. Si algo me pasa a mi, el es el primero en saberlo, igual a el conmigo. Nuestra confianza nunca terminará, nuestra amistad tampoco. Lo conocí en primer grado de preescolar. Yo estaba solo comiendo un sandwich de atún o pollo o jamón o lo que sea. Mi sandwich se calló al suelo y me quedé sin comer, luego llegó un niño corriendo hacia mi con una lonchera. "¿Quieres un poco del mío?". Dijo abriendo su lonchera dándome un sandwich el cual acepté. "¿Cómo te llamas?". "Josh". No se si me entendió lo que dije por tener la boca llena de sandwich. "Lindo nombre. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?". "No puedo serlo si aún no conozco tu nombre". "Niall". "Bien Niall, ahora seremos muy bueno amigos". El solo me dio un abrazo y sonrió muy grande. Por fin tenía un amigo, un gran amigo, un posible mejor amigo. Mi único amigo... El diario de Perrie Maslow Detrás de la Fama TBA El diario de Seth Ripley Dame Esta Noche ¿Qué no es obvio? Yo nací para brillar. Mi papá es el dueño de Ripley Records, y se ha hecho muy millonario con todos los artistas que tiene. Aun que ser su hijo no es fácil, ya que eres el de en medio y el único varón que hay. El siempre espera más de mi y yo no puedo satisfacerlo. No por ser hijo de un productor de música voy a tener trabajo en su empresa. Yo no se cantar, así que esto es muy dificil para mi, ya que no puedo estar en el negocio familiar como mis hermanas, así que lo único que me queda hacer es seguir los pasos de mi mamá (literalmente) hasta la sesión de fotos... De una forma u otra... Discurso de "#AtrappedInChristmas" de Kendall Mendler Introducción Hola chicos, están todos (o la mayoría) reunidos aquí porque vengo a molestarlos de nuevo. Okay no. Vengo a hacer lo mismo que he estado haciendo TODOS estos días, y cuando digo "TODOS" no es nada literal, porque ya han de saber que todos están enojados conmigo, y vengo a pedirles disculpas (de nuevo). Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y fue egoísta, pero es que no sé lo que me pasa últimamente, este año tuve sentimientos nada deseados y lo debo de admitir, pero ¿a quién no le pasa? Digo, toda persona tiene sus razones, y espero que me entiendan, por favor... Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy hablando muy formal, jaja. "Do its" y equivocaciones Se que todos mis do its están mal (oh, ya estoy hablando normal a mí). He engañado, quise ser el centro de atención de todos, y estuvo mal. Rompí el corazón de algunas personas y creo que esas personas han de estar enfadadas conmigo. No solo rompí nuestra relación, sino la de muchos involucrados en esto. Terminé con fuertes amistades y largos noviazgos. ¡Ahora me siento como Jenna de "Awkward"! ¿Por qué? Porque ella, al igual que yo, hicimos estupideces y terminamos sin amigos. Conclusión Voy a aceptar que soy un idiota. Un gran idiota. ¡Pueden nombrarme el Rey de los Idiotas! (y de las malas intenciones). Sé que soy tan idiota que tal vez volveré a hacer estas o más idioteces, y posiblemente peores. Pero, no pueden juzgar a un gay por sus malas intensiones, ¿o sí? Soy una mierda. Estaré muy agradecidos con ustedes si me perdonan, y si no lo hacen, lo comprenderé. Hice mal. Algunas cosas no tendrán solución, pero hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas (aunque no haya). Eso fue todo, Feliz Navidad y Ano Año Nuevo. Gracias. Trivia *El Discurso de "#AtrappedInChristmas" de Kendall Mendler es el primero en ser terminado y lanzado. Referencias Categoría:MAP Categoría:Perrie and Ariana Categoría:The World of Niall Categoría:Shake the World